Real Gone Ape
Real Gone Ape is the second segment of the fourth episode of Wacky Races, and the eighth race overall. Summary While the other cars race on a bridge across the river towards Crazy Creek, Kentucky, The Mean Machine speeds past them underwater, with a periscope for navigation. Dick Dastardly uses its roto-route-router to cut through some pilings, sinking part the bridge. The Convert-a-Car quickly changes to a boat, but The Bouldermobile sinks like a rock. The Slag Brothers must fend off a giant fish and octopus to get back in the race. The Ant Hill Mob rows their vehicle across. When Penelope Pitstop asks The Gruesome Twosome for help, they summon a sea serpent from the belfry and it ferries The Compact Pussycat, The Turbo Terrific, and The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug to the other side. The Crimson Haybaler can't fly all the way, so Red Max lassos the serpent's tail to pull it like a kite. Dastardly builds up a tremendous lead until he comes to a broken-down truck blocking the road. He notices it is carrying a giant circus gorilla, King Klong, and hypnotizes it and commands it to delay the other racers. Leading the pack, The Slag Brothers club The Creepy Coupe to keep it from passing, but a ghost emerges from the belfry and clubs them back. When Penelope passes them both, the Twosome unleash a Witches Hex on her. As the witch flies over, Penelope offers her some hair spray. The hag gladly accepts, but the spray blinds her and she smacks into a cliff as Penelope drives through a tunnel just below. Penelope is first to reach King Klong, who picks up her car in one hand. Peter Perfect demands he release her, but the ape pounds him into the ground. Sergeant Blast and Private Meekley are no match for the gorilla either. When Red Max fires his machine gun, Klong releases Penelope, then grabs the Haybaler and sends it in the other direction. Rufus Ruffcut quickly shifts to "down" so The Buzzwagon digs a hole to duck out of its way and it crashes into the Creepy Coupe's belfry, making some bats and the ghost pop out. Klong picks up The Compact Pussycat again, but when Penelope puts some makeup and a wig on him and shows him his reflection in her compact, he puts her down and runs in horror. Way out in the lead, Dastardly lays down an oil slick to clinch his victory, but the running gorilla slips in it and lands on the Mean Machine, flattening it just shy of the finish line. The Army Surplus Special takes the win. Finishing Order # The Army Surplus Special # The Crimson Haybaler # The Buzzwagon # The Bulletproof Bomb # The Creepy Coupe # The Compact Pussycat # The Convert-a-Car # The Turbo Terrific # The Bouldermobile # The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug Goofs * The hand that presses the Witches Hex button does not match either of the Gruesome Twosome. Gallery wr ape 1.jpg wr ape 2.jpg wr ape 3.jpg wr ape 4.jpg wr ape 5.jpg wr ape 6.jpg wr ape 7.jpg wr ape 8.jpg wr ape 9.jpg wr ape 10.jpg wr ape 11.jpg wr ape 12.jpg wr ape 13.jpg wr ape 14.jpg wr ape 15.jpg wr ape 16.jpg wr ape 17.jpg Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse